everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sugga Plum
Sugga Plum is a new character coming up in Ever After High, she'll be a big supporting character in season 2. She's the daughter of the Sugar Plum Princess. Sugga comes from the fairytale, The Nutcracker. She's a Royal, though her destiny is an unexpected happily ever after. Background At the same time Wonderland was invaded by the Evil Queen, in Candyland, Sugga was born to The Sugar Plum Queen and King Nutcracker. She had a wonderful childhood growing up with sweets everywhere, her food, clothes, toys and bedroom was all made of candy! Sugga loved her childhood, but this only lasted until she was 4 sweets old, the Queen invaded Candyland too! Poisoning the sweet supplies, causing havic to Sugga's home realm, this got so bad her family had to leave. They packed up their belongings, sweets, sugar etc. and when it was time, they opened a portal, with the help of The Sugar Plum Queen's (Sugga's mother) time locket, that held both reality and time itself to stall long enough to pack everything they could to leave. After leaving Candyland, Sugga's parents decided to check in a hotel and find a vacant area to make a new palace home. As Sugga grew into her teens, she had almost forgotten her birth realm, however the one thing that reminded her of the place she came from was her sugarized shaped and cubed pony. She named him Sugar Cube. Both Sugga and Sugar Cube went around exploring their new home dimension. While her parents were busy constructing a new Candy Kingdom, they both sent their daughter to a boarding school, for her to learn about her destiny that soon awaited her. With the help of making friends too. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Sugga's outfit literally consists of a thin tight midriff tube dress that resembles a candy wrapper.The colours are mostly purple, blue, red, yellow and a smidge of orange. Her hair is blonde, which she has inherited after her mother, with three bright coloured lollipop Brett's in her hair that are spiraled blue, red, yellow and a shiny peach bow tied in place. Sugga's shoes are pink to match her dress, and has a clear shoe cover-strap with a glossy shine. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Her personality is very much like Madeline Hatter's. She's energetic, bubbly, sweet, and happy-go-lucky. She can sometimes be a little snarky, but other than that, she's a very bright, young Princess who looks forward to becoming the next Sugar Plum Princess. Coming soon! WIP! Legacy Day Sugga couldn't wait to sign the book on Legacy Day and was more than eager to fulfill her destiny her parents had laid out for her and go on a long journey much like her mother did and achieved her happily ever after and is now Sugga's mother and a kind Queen of Candyland. Sugga wishes to follow in her mother's sweetsteps and become the Sugar Plum ruler like her mother. She sighed the book and said, "I, Princess Sugga Plum, daughter of the Sugar Plum Princess and Nutcracker, am ready to pledge my destiny as the next Sugar Plum Princess!" Trivia *Her name comes from the word Sugar. *Her Father's the Nutcracker *She's destined to be the next "Sugar Plum Princess". *Her birthday is December 12 and her Star Sign Capricorn. *Her secret love interest is William Wonka. *Her roommate is Ratin King. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery This Gallery mostly has her in other outfits. Sugga's dress.png Sugga's graduation dress.png|Sugga's Graduation dress. Sugga's pjs.png|Sugga's PJs. Sugga's legacy outfit.png|Sugga's Legacy Day Outfit. Sugga's parents.png|Sugga's parents. Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Good Category:Females Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Fairytales Category:Ever After High Category:Hero's lover